


Affirmations

by HufflepuffleMarauder



Series: Affirming things [2]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Furious Five centric, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, but only if you see them that way, can be read as TiPo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffleMarauder/pseuds/HufflepuffleMarauder
Summary: Affirmation: emotional support or encouragement.Po goes searching round the scrolls of the Jade Palace and finds one about something called an affirmation. He decides to try it and what starts as a simple experiment turns into a chain of heart-warming events between the Furious Five.
Relationships: Crane & Po (Kung Fu Panda), Crane & Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Mantis & Monkey, Mantis & Viper, Po & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Tigress & Monkey
Series: Affirming things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820071
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Po and Tigress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be a one-shot with an entirely different approach, but then things got out of hand and I have no self-control so now there will be six chapters to this I'm sorry.
> 
> Unintended TiPo in this chapter if you read between the lines but I still picture them as friends.

Snooping around the scrolls in the Jade Palace was always beneficial.

It wasn’t forbidden, but Po couldn’t help glance to the doors every so often in fear. Shifu’s ability to move with complete silence was a phobia the masters held in common. More often than they’d like to admit they’d each been caught doing something… _ahem,_ worthy of punishment. It didn’t help that Shifu was incredibly fast with the best hearing out of all of them. This made room for even more opportunities to get caught out and given horrible consequences.

A notable one was the time everyone witnessed Viper trying to sneak into Crane’s room and pluck one of his feathers out while he was sleeping. They found out later that she planned to attach it to a bamboo stick and use it as a quill (which was a little… disturbing if Po had to be honest). She got caught out by Crane emitting a scream so loud that everyone in the Palace woke up (even Shifu, who wasn’t even _in_ the barracks at the time) and burst into Crane’s room at an ungodly hour of the morning ready to fight whoever had broken in. Viper claimed that she didn’t think he’d feel the pull of a feather enough for him to wake up, and confessing the higher level of pain tolerance she thought he had. Shifu was not happy. Neither was Crane. And Tigress was annoyed at both of them for interrupting her sleep. On the other hand, Monkey and Mantis were having the time of their lives, laughing so much that Shifu threatened them with a personal sparring match if they didn’t shut up. Viper was thoroughly embarrassed and apologetic and she dutifully took her punishment of cleaning the training hall every day after training.

Po snickered at the memory, it was possibly her most absurd moment he knew of.

He glanced again at the doors out of paranoia. He didn’t know what Shifu would say over him reading instead of training, but he probably wouldn’t be happy over the blatant disrespect of some of the more informative (boring) scrolls. But the scrolls held so much awesome wisdom! Wisdom that was actually _interesting_! The other masters tended not to go in, only sometimes Mantis for medical research and Monkey to accompany or distract him. But the other masters had lived there for _years,_ and they’d probably already done their fair share of snooping.

So Po was just catching up.

After a good amount of time and a substantial mess made (flinging scrolls may have not been the best idea) Po found a scroll on Inner Peace. He sat down eagerly and let the parchment unfurl the length of the hall. There was an incredible amount of detail and Po would be lying if he said he was completely interested in it. But still, even with too many words, there was one that caught his eye.

An affirmation.

 _Huh, that sounds like something I could do._ It wasn’t so much a technique as it was a _friendly_ thing. It also reminded him of his dad reiterating (sometimes frustratingly) the importance of good Feng Shui in the home. He would frantically move the furniture and clear the view of the windows to let the energy pass through. But Feng Shui was just a superstition (one which the elders followed religiously) and an affirmation was more of a physical thing. A quick fix, if you will. With hopefully some obvious benefits. And Po knew just who needed one.

Tigress and Viper had returned from a short mission with hung heads and tired eyes.

Viper had managed to bounce back within a few days, not forgetting but letting herself be free of their obvious failure. (No one was actually brave enough to ask what happened. They just knew that Shifu had a long talk with both of them privately where Monkey unsuccessfully tried to eavesdrop) Tigress did not let go as easily. It was the times when they failed in battle and didn’t save who they could have or let the enemy get away. These moments were few and far between, but with the job they had it wasn’t something they could afford to do. Even though it was always a group effort she seemed to feel the weight heavily on her shoulders along with the disappointment from Shifu that subsequently followed.

Tigress had been spending her time mulling and brooding over whatever inadequacies she saw in herself, either outside in the cold breeze or in her room, alone. It was very odd behaviour for her. Usually when she fell into the hole of distress there were various trails of destruction left around the Palace and the iron-wood trees. These times would leave the inhabitants walking on fragile eggshells for a day or two until she calmed down or an unfortunate soul had the pleasure of attempting conversation.

But now, they were collectively very worried.

So Po decided to use an affirmation.

Summoning all the bravery he had, Po knocked on her door.

“Hello Po.” Came the response.

He froze, then remembered his easily recognisable silhouette and ceased the frantic race of his mind. “Can I come in?” He asked tentatively.

“Sure.”

He walked in slowly, and found her sitting on her bedroll and meditating. Well, trying to. It was painfully obvious when Tigress faked her meditation. Shifu didn’t check up on her enough to find out, but it was an inside joke between the masters that she had a bad habit of falling asleep mid-meditation. (“She’s a _cat_ what do you expect!” Monkey had exclaimed one time when she missed dinner.)

Unsure of what to do at first, he closed the door with a quiet _snap_ and stood awkwardly in the middle of her room. _Say something SAY SOMETHING._ “What do you – uh – what do you wanna eat tonight?” He asked, kicking himself mentally. Food was probably the last thing on her mind!

“Have we got rice?”

Po nodded, before realising her eyes were still closed. “Yes, do you want tofu with it? And beansprouts?”

“Alright.”

“And uh, when do you think you’ll be hungry?” He was completely messing this up, why was this so hard to do?

“I don’t know, maybe an hour or so?”

“Ok, that’s – fine.” Po almost winced at how awkward he was acting.

 _Come on just do it!_ He rocked on his heels slightly, knowing what he wanted to do, but not knowing how to go about it without messing everything up.

“Tigress?”

“Hmm?”

“Open your eyes for me.”

She obeyed, and gave him a questioning look when he kneeled down.

Po grabbed her face with two paws and leaned into her, pressing his forehead against her own. She didn’t seem too phased, so he moved on with the next part of his plan. Staring into her eyes intently he said a few forceful words. “You are _loved._ ”

To his delight, her expression changed suddenly and she beamed back at him instead if clawing him to pieces like a small part of him feared. “Okay.” Tigress whispered, attempting to be nonchalant and hiding her barely concealed laughter. “Thanks Po.”

“Anytime.” He grinned back at her. “Did you know your eyes _glow_?” He added, very distracted by her amber irises.

“It’s been mentioned before.” She said simply, still smiling.

“Tai Lung had glowing eyes, but he couldn’t pull them off like you do.” Po said thoughtfully. “He looked so… crazy.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I’m glad I bear no resemblance to Tai Lung.” She said lightly. “Did you know you are the only one I know with green eyes?”

“Ehhh well I made a guess.” His attempt to play off as cool worked a lot better than it usually did judging by her expression.

The huff of a chuckle passed her lips before she could stop it. “You can let go of my face now, I’m sure this isn’t comfortable for you.” She smirked cheekily at him, and he let his paws drop to his sides with a relieved sigh.

Now Po saw her properly, he stared at her in awe. She looked, more at peace. Like Shifu after spending hours in a silent cave. Or Viper with a cup of tea, or Crane while he was painting, or Mantis in the middle of his acupuncture, or Monkey during meditation. Her features were finally serene, free of the usual frustration and anguish of her inner-most thoughts. It filled him with such contentment to see her like this. Even more knowing that he was a contributing factor to putting her mind at rest.

“Do you have a name for that?” She asked him, going back to her fake meditation and patting the space beside her.

Po sat next to her eagerly. “I found it in a scroll about Inner Peace, it’s called an affirmation.” He said proudly. “Did it do what it was supposed to?”

“If it was to make one feel better and bring them peace? Then yes.” He saw her open one eye and look at him, almost grinning when she saw him copying her fake meditation. “I like it.” The happiness in her voice wasn’t hidden for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I made myself laugh with that second paragraph (maybe I'll write a one-shot about it who knows)
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments! And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Tigress and Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as lighthearted as the last. Read at your own risk...

Tigress was touched by Po's gesture.

It was only three words yet it was enough to blow away her thunder cloud. That was one of his greatest strengths, she felt. The ability to be able to say the right thing to the right person just when they needed it. Because truthfully, she really did need it. And she only realised after he left and closed the door behind him, the numbness in her chest had disappeared and was replaced with warmth. A warmth that she'd not felt for a while.

After that day, she reminded herself each day the importance of an affirmation, and decided that the next time someone needed it she was going to help them out. Of course it would not be as good as Po's, she'd always found it hard to speak her mind, finding that sometimes her words came out in a different way than she intended. It meant an obvious ineptness at showing her friends she cared for them. They understood, they always did. But for the first time, she wanted to learn to speak with her heart, not her mind.

Her chance appeared a few days later.

"Anyone know where Monkey is?" Viper asked when their fifth member was absent at dinner.

Po shrugged, fully engrossed in his dumplings. "He's probably off training or something."

"Maybe he lost track while meditating." Crane suggested.

"Or he did a Tigress and fell _asleep_ while meditating." Mantis laughed heartily at his own joke, only stopping when he realised no one was joining in. "What? It could happen to anyone."

"Mantis, he's literally your _best friend,_ " Viper frowned at his lack of worry. "why don't you know where he is?"

He gave a frustrated groan. "We don't spend every waking moment together! We're _men_ Viper!"

"Wouldn't convince me." Crane muttered, making Po snort into his soup.

Mantis scoffed, ignoring Crane's quip. "He's _fine,_ if he doesn't show up within about an hour I'll go looking for him, alright?" He said to Viper.

"Don't worry about it." Tigress stood up and pushed her bowl away. "I'll go look for him now."

Crane and Po gave her incredulous looks. "Are you sure?" Viper asked apprehensively. "If he's feeling a little down then what will you do?"

"Talk to him." Tigress said simply.

Crane winced audibly at her answer. "Yeah but, emotions and you… don't mix."

She fixated her eyes hard on him. "You'd better keep your hat safe." She threatened and walked away.

He visibly gulped, to the amusement of her friends.

"Oh you're in for it now, birdbrain!" She heard Mantis cackle as she left the room.

As she made her way out the barracks, Tigress had an inkling of where Monkey was hiding.

The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was her favourite place to dwell on sad things when she was younger. The only visitor was Oogway, and even then he rarely crossed paths with her upon that cliff. And if he did, he usually provided vague and confusing wisdom that only made years after pondering. But one night, none other than Monkey stumbled across her spot, looking lost and confused. She'd never seen him dishevelled before, despite knowing each other for almost six months. He was always much more collected, laughing at everyone and everything. And also quickly gaining the reputation of being the most street-wise member meant Tigress' view of him had warped into something completely different to what she saw that night. Monkey's had eyes widened with fear, at getting caught out or at seeing her at her lowest point, she didn't know. She only knew what he told her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her softly.

"I could ask the same to you." She replied, keeping her tone even to not give away the deep wounds she'd decided to open up that night.

"Can I –" He faltered, looking down at his feet, uncharacteristically uneasy. "can I tell you?"

"Yes, we're friends are we not?" Tigress straightened and gestured for him to sit down.

She sat and listened that night. Monkey had an open heart, she'd found. He had no trouble with voicing his worries and fears, something she envied greatly at the time. After wearing his heart on his tongue long enough for his mouth to go dry she had no idea what to say. Tigress was never speechless, a common misconception. She usually knew what to say, had things she _wanted_ to say, but simply felt that they weren't needed. Preferring to hold her silence instead. Yet this silence was tense, awkward to say the least. She made a bleak sort of attempt to comfort him, and while he greatly appreciated her for listening, they both knew that she could have done better.

Finding him at the tree, she hoped history wouldn't repeat itself.

Except history sometimes rhymed.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked softly.

Monkey continued his stone-stare out to the valley. "I could ask the same to you." He replied after a tense pause.

 _All clear._ She sat next to him carefully and followed his gaze. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Monkey heaved a sigh and reached for something next to him. It was his beloved bo staff. Broken. He placed the two pieces in front of her with care and looked at them as if they were a dying friend. Tigress couldn't deny the horrible sinking of her stomach.

"Monkey, I-"

"Oogway gave it to me." He said quietly. "When we first started kung fu, Shifu had given me one to try out originally, but I found it didn't agree with my style. It was too – too _weak._ I never liked it."

Tigress' eyes raked over his face, where a ghost of a smile started to appear. "Oogway understood my dilemma. He didn't even have to ask me. He just… _knew,_ somehow. He mentioned it to me once, saying something like 'you won't go far with a weapon unlike you', next thing I know, he gives me this!" Monkey gestured to the staff with sudden happy energy, then rested his head in a hand dejectedly, the happiness gone as fast as it came.

"And then I broke it." He said, voice filled with self-hatred. "Not even in battle, not even a worthy last fight. During training today because I was _careless._ It had lasted with me this long, so I guess I assumed it was unbreakable." He sighed again, covering his eyes with tired hands. "And I assumed Oogway would be around forever." He muttered. "I wonder what he thinks of my mistake…"

Tigress lashed her tail with his, preparing her words, hoping they were enough. "I always admired how you used your bo staff in battle, you use it in a way that I've never seen any kung fu master use, and I'm sure Oogway sees that in you."

He raised his head to look at her. "Is it bad to get another one?"

She shook her head firmly.

"I just feel like I'm betraying it… and Oogway," He said sadly, looking over to where he'd carefully placed the broken pieces of his staff. "he only gave me one staff, he can't have expected me to break it."

"An unrealistic expectation with the way you fight with it." She said, smiling faintly after seeing his lips quirk up.

He chuckled lightly. "Shifu always said I was too aggressive."

She bit her lip, looking back to the Jade Palace and made a final decision.

"We'll put it in the Hall of Heroes," She said to the breeze. "for Po to go crazy over." She put a careful paw over one half, to feel the wood soon to be sitting in history.

Monkey looked at her in shock. "Am I anywhere _near_ good enough for my staff to be put in the Hall of Heroes?" He asked her disbelievingly.

"Of course you are, you're Master Monkey after all." She said firmly, standing up to leave. "I'll tell Zheng to make some room for a new display."

She smiled to herself, everything had gone to plan. All was well.

"Tigress, wait!" He called after she started her trek down.

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"What was that?" He still sounded in shock, not yet recovered from her answer. "How did you make me feel better?"

She smiled wider. "Po found out about it, it's called an affirmation. Helps with inner peace."

Monkey nodded to himself. "That's – actually very useful. Thanks – thank you, Tigress." He gave her a smile with the brightest eyes she'd seen.

"Of course, we're friends are we not?" She smirked slightly at his breathless laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that Monkey, out of all the Five (excluding Tigress for obvious reasons), was the closest to Oogway. Obviously his story was made quite PG for the short Dreamworks did, but I think that Oogway would have a soft spot for him over them both being able to turn over a new leaf and learn to use their skills for good. (also I love his friendship with Tigress... idk just Tigress having friends who love her make me happy)
> 
> Tell me what you thought down below! (as always I am open to criticism) Next chapter will be up on Sunday!


	3. Monkey and Mantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my second favourite out of all of them. Number one spot is taken by chapter 5 haha.

Monkey didn't believe Tigress had it in her to solve his distress.

But once again she proved him wrong. What she'd said had filled him with a new sense of purpose. While she didn't completely rid him of the guilt (no one could ever, Oogway meant more to Monkey than they could ever understand), she stopped the self-deprecating thoughts permeating his mind. These thoughts clouded everyone, Monkey knew, but he always managed to avoid his insecurities. He ran from them. Fled like a coward. Facing who he was never got any easier. Oogway had made it easier, letting Monkey look inside his own heart and find the flaws that were so glaringly obvious. Oogway understood.

And now, he guessed, Tigress did as well.

"Affirmation." Monkey muttered to himself after she left.

The word sort of rolled off the tongue. Monkey never found himself to be too enamoured with words before, always preferring to be a man of action. And anyway, words were too artsy for him. His speech tended to be sporadic and literal, without the formality that Tigress had, or the weight of Shifu's, or even the lilting sweetness of Viper's. Though this affirmation business… the feeling of instantly feeling better just over a few choice words. Looking at his bo staff he decided. An affirmation was useful, and he'd use it, just how Tigress did, the next time someone needed it. If someone else could feel the same happiness he felt in that moment, then all would be well.

He had his chance when Mantis had almost been stepped on when some mindless guards that had come to deliver a message to the Palace (why they didn't send a messenger goose was beyond him) and the Five had to do their usual job of smiling and welcoming blah blah blah etcetera. The two gorillas were intimidating enough, but while two members of the Five (and arguably himself) were pretty small, size never scared them. The guards greeted Tigress, Po, Crane, Viper and himself with respect and honour that most masters expected.

Except one master was not granted that privilege.

"Where's the fifth member?" One of them asked, stepping forward to look for him.

"WATCH YOUR STEP!" Mantis yelled, whizzing out from where he was about to be squashed by the gorilla's foot and taking safety onto Monkey's shoulder.

"And you are…?"

"Master Mantis."

The two gorillas exchanged a look. "Wait – _you're_ Master Mantis?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Mantis scoffed, unable to keep the building frustration out of his voice. "I'm a praying mantis, what else would I be called?" Though his sarcasm fell flat to the guards, who started to laugh.

"I thought it was a nickname or something!" Dimwit number one said to his friend, ignoring Mantis.

"This is crazy! He's an _insect_!"

At this Monkey grabbed Mantis, who was all too ready to fight to the death, and held him in clasped hands. If Mantis started a fight then the rest of the Five would not be able to retain their silence and inevitably join in, creating a very messy scuffle which Monkey knew would end in two very injured gorillas needing extensive medical attention. As kung fu masters they had a reputation, and the massacre of guards just doing their job would not put them in a good light with the public. He felt Mantis shaking in anger, but thankfully he didn't attempt to escape the jail of his fingers.

"Are you done insulting my friend?" Tigress' icy voice cut through their laughter instantly.

Though she was still smaller than them, she had the amazing ability to make anyone instantly terrified of her. (Monkey knew it was in the eyes, glowing amber slits would make anyone run) These gorillas were obviously not as brave as they made out to be. Their eyes widened and they cowered under her glare pathetically. Flustered and scared for their lives they muttered quick and false apologies. Monkey would have laughed if he wasn't too concerned over Mantis' boiling rage.

"We were just-!"

"We didn't mean anything by it Master!"

"We weren't saying anything against him!"

"Sorry Master Tigress!"

Tigress didn't soften her glare and instead made a low growl in the back of her throat, the beginnings of her deafening roar.

Monkey hoped she let herself roar. That would be hilarious.

"I suggest you leave now." Viper hissed, and pointed to the Thousand Steps with as much empathy as Shifu in a bad mood.

They obviously were unaware at her lack of fangs as they looked on in horror at her forked tongue lashing out. The prospect of getting injected with venom or torn to gory shreds by sharp claws was too much for them. So thankfully they turned around, and speed-walked away. _Wimps,_ Monkey knew his friends were scary but the guards honestly looked as if they were going to pass out. _Training probably isn't harsh enough for them,_ he mused, _though I guess rage-filled tiger and potentially venomous snake isn't exactly in the job description._ Collectively, all except Mantis glared daggers until the gorillas were out of sight.

"Should I give them a kick down for good measure?" Crane muttered.

"Can we say it was an accident?" Po asked, an uncharacteristically wicked smile appearing on his face.

"I'll cover for you to Shifu." Tigress growled.

"Go on Crane, before it's too late." Viper said emphatically.

As Crane flew off to commit their heinous crime Monkey decided to take a walk with Mantis in hand to the outskirts of the Palace.

"I can walk myself you know!" Came an angry voice.

Monkey opened his hands and looked Mantis in the eye. "Was just making sure you didn't do anything stupid." He said evenly.

Mantis didn't say anything.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Those gorillas, are the stupidest animals I've ever met." Monkey said carefully, trying to fill the silence that so rarely overtook their conversations.

Mantis sighed. "They were right about one thing though." He said quietly

"What?!" Monkey exclaimed. "Are you honestly going to listen to-"

Monkey's phrase was interrupted by two startled screams from the Thousand steps. The metallic clunks from fallen weapons followed by a few painful-sounding hits of bodies on stone were very satisfying. "That'll be Crane." He muttered.

"Seriously?" Mantis gasped. "Never thought I'd see the day he'd go through with something so evil."

"It was his idea, actually."

" _Really_? I'm impressed, we've influenced him!" Mantis declared excitedly.

"I know right!" Monkey shared his shock keenly before remembering why he was talking to Mantis in the first place. "Hey! We're not done talking about what happened!" He said sternly.

Mantis deflated. "We don't have to talk about it…"

"Yes we do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Mantis groaned loudly in resignation. "I'm small, alright? Like they said, I'm just an insect! I can't be threatening or make them scared like the others can!" He yelled, finally letting out his bottled frustration.

"This never bothered you before, so why listen to those useless plebs?!" Monkey yelled back, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

He groaned again, this time angrier. "Because all the huge guards we meet say the same thing!"

"Are you kidding me?" Monkey spluttered. "You're a kung fu master! You've won how many battles and defeated how many enemies a thousand times bigger than you! And what's your motto? Oh yeah, never judge a warrior based on his size. You are _deadly_ and you _know_ that! The only reason I didn't let you go at those gorillas was because you were _obviously_ going to win and I didn't want to have to keep them at the Palace while you nursed them back to health!"

He breathed hard while Mantis stared at him in shock. "You know your capabilities, so please don't doubt yourself because of two idiots who know nothing about kung fu."

A beat, then Mantis grinned at him. "I'm not one to get all sappy because that's Viper's job, but that has to be the _best_ thing that anyone's ever said to me."

Monkey broke out a smile too, and offered his shoulder for Mantis to jump on. "It's called an affirmation." He explained happily, walking them both back to the others. "I got it from Tigress who got it from Po, it's supposed to help with inner peace."

Mantis hummed in appreciation. "I like it." He said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't surprise me if Mantis wasn't taken seriously because of his species, he is tiny after all. Also I love his friendship with Monkey.
> 
> Please remember to review and leave kudos if you enjoyed! And as always, I am open to criticism!
> 
> Next chapter contains an unlikely pair!


	4. Mantis and Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said unlikely pair but everyone guessed wrong so I think this pair is more likely than I thought...
> 
> just a note before you start reading: in Chinese culture we call our elders Aunty/Uncle out of respect (I say _we _lol I'm only half Chinese)__

Mantis couldn't stop grinning to himself even days after Monkey's little rant. They'd been best friends for a decade and yet were hardly sentimental with each other. Feelings and emotions just weren't things that they discussed. But he realised that, they should maybe make that change. Start having meaningful conversations more often. (Though not too often! Mantis had a heart of steel after all) Because the thought that Monkey actually believed all he'd said filled him with such overwhelming joy that he felt larger than life.

A week later he also decided that someone else needed an affirmation.

Viper had been making many cups of tea recently. As Mantis scavenged around the kitchen for snacks he noticed the leaves of oolong, jasmine and hydrangea were greatly diminishing. Passing her room he could see the faint curls of steam in the shadow of the paper doors. Her silhouette was hunched over and still. Too still. Viper never liked sitting still. While he was the most famous for being impatient, a little secret about Viper was her incessant fidgeting. She would coil and uncoil herself, play with the lotuses on either side of her head, rattle the beads on the end of her tail and rub her scales against each other to create an annoying rasping sound. Shifu was forever on her case about her bad habit, and though she'd improved with years of meditation, it still arose time and time again.

Mantis, a little worried about her stone statue, pushed the door open and hopped in. "Vi? Are you alright?"

She turned round, a cup of tea in her coils, and glared at him. Mantis mentally kicked himself, _too crass!_ He hesitated, choosing his next words carefully, he did not feel like fighting with her in this mood.

"I noticed you're running out of tea." He said, feeling like he was talking to himself as she remained mute. _Ugh, I should just leave this affirmation business to Monkey._

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding on some words. "Is it because of what happened last week?"

What happened last week was an incident in which the Five and Po ventured down to the village to visit some other restaurants because Monkey was craving dim sum and came across a family of sheep moving into one of the empty houses on the outskirts of the village. The sheep were obviously struggling with the weight of their possessions, and the Five didn't hesitate to help them out. Everything was fine for all of five seconds until the problem arose when Viper caught a vase about to smash on the gravel.

"What are you doing?!" Came a shriek from the middle-aged sheep.

Viper stopped in her tracks, holding the vase with care and attempted a friendly smile. "Here's your vase Aunty, it was going to fall otherwise." She passed the vase to the sheep who, braced herself into a defensive stance.

She tutted. "It was not yours to touch." She said coldly.

"She didn't mean anything bad by it Aunty," Monkey said quickly, stepping beside Viper. "we're kung fu masters, from the Jade Palace." He pointed up to the Palace as Viper backed away silently.

Another middle-aged sheep walked out from inside the house. "Fei Fei, what's going on here?" He asked his wife, then his eyes widened at what he saw. "No one mentioned there were _snakes_ in this village!" He exclaimed in disgust.

Crane, Po, Monkey and Mantis all opened their mouths instantly to give the sheep some choice words, but Tigress was faster.

"With all due respect Uncle, Viper lives in the Jade Palace and protects the Valley as a kung fu master and member of the Furious Five." Tigress said through gritted teeth, her tail whipping the dust around on the ground.

Fei Fei looked affronted. "A snake learning the art of kung fu? Isn't that dangerous?" She glanced at Viper with disdain.

" _Anyone_ learning kung fu can be dangerous." The usually happy expression on Po's face was replaced by a burning glower.

Mantis hopped onto Tigress' shoulder for some better leverage. "And her being a snake has nothing to do with her kung fu!" He yelled angrily.

The male sheep scoffed. "I would not feel safe in this village with a _snake_ as my protector."

"Well then Fei Fei and… - what did you say your name was?" Crane asked with his usual stiffness cloaked with fake kindness.

"Meng Fai." He responded, now looking a lot happier that he was being spoken to in a respectful manner.

"Right, Fei Fei and Meng Fai," Crane took a deep breath and everyone exchanged a tense look, they knew that expression, they knew where this was going. "you two are _such_ a lovely, polite, well-educated and open-minded pair. I, and the rest of the Furious Five, cannot _admire_ you more for moving to the Valley of Peace and judging one of the most respected and sought-after kung fu masters in China _solely_ because of her species. But you know, that's _completely_ fine! Really, it is, and we all greatly appreciate your existence and _very much_ look forward to having you reside here in the Valley of peace." He finished with a sugar-sweet smile while the couple were left dumbfounded.

Mantis tapped Tigress a few times, motioning for them to leave. Crane's passive agressiveness was usually the thing that got them into trouble the most, and he did not want Shifu to give them a lecture that night. "I think we're done here." He said with finality, and a last glare at the sheep.

Leaving, he could feel Monkey and Po flipping them off rudely while Crane flew over the heads of the still mute couple and pointed towards the Palace. "Feel free to come visit when you've settled down!" Mantis could have laughed out loud if he wasn't so worried for Viper, who was nowhere in sight. He and Tigress locked eyes, this was going to be a long week…

In Viper's room Mantis was starting to feel increasingly more uncomfortable. "It's last week, isn't it?" He repeated, to have her nod in confirmation.

She sipped from her tea a few times and Mantis took the time to admire the decorations of her room… – which was a flat out _lie._ Sure, he liked her decorations, but in reality, he was a bit afraid to face her, and so occupied himself with staring around. _Please say something say something this is so horrible-_

A loud, incriminating sniff echoed through the room.

Mantis whipped his head round as he descended into panic. He was very, very, _very_ bad at dealing with his friends crying. _WHAT DO I DO_ , he screamed mentally. This was why him and Tigress got on so well, she never got emotional!

"Uh – here." He muttered, pouring more tea into her empty cup.

Tear droplets fell and splashed onto the floorboards and Mantis had to whizz around to avoid their line of fire. "It's – it's alright Vi." He said half-heartedly. "Those sheep were very backwards, you shouldn't listen to them."

She let out another little sniffle. "It's just that you guys – _hiccup_ – you guys are so – _hiccup_ – so good to me!" She cried, hiccups permeating her speech. "You defend me even though – _hiccup_ – even though I'm a snake and – _hiccup_ – you never get annoyed at me about the fact that – _hiccup_ – the fact that I can't use my venom in battle!"

Was _this_ what was bothering her? Her venom, the deformity she was born with was never mentioned within the Furious Five. None of them ever had a problem with it anyway. But to think that she'd probably been sulking over something that shouldn't matter… it angered him that she'd been made to feel like that.

"You don't need your venom! You are bad ass without it and we wouldn't have it any other way!" He blurted out.

She made a few whimpering sounds and wiped her eyes. "You're too good to me – the way you all defended me…" She sobbed self-deprecatingly.

Mantis had to smile, even at her lowest Viper could still find a way to be sweet. "Don't be ridiculous, of course we'd defend you!" She looked at him through watery eyes in disbelief. "You're the kindest out of all of us and probably the kindest kung fu master in all of China! Without you _being yourself_ we wouldn't be able to function as a group!"

She blinked a couple of tears out. "Really? You really mean that?"

Mantis rolled his eyes. "Obviously! Now please stop with the dramatics, we all know that's Crane's job…"

She chuckled a few times then enveloped him in a hug he was not ready for. "Vi – Vi you're – constricting my - my breathing – I'm being squashed-!" He choked out before she released him happily.

"What do you call that?" She asked curiously, blinking some leftover tears out. "Whatever you said to me."

"It's an affirmation," Mantis responded, checking himself for any squashed appendages. "I got it from Monkey who got it from Tigress who got it from Po."

Viper sniffed a couple more times, still on an emotional high. "That's so – so sweet – I like it, very much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, I really couldn't think of anything to put for Viper, so I did Zootopia KFP style
> 
> Also, Viper is the one most in touch with her emotions so I feel like she would let herself cry while the others would just hold it in. And Mantis strikes me as being quite blunt with his words and actions, hence the initial inablity to comfort her. Which is why I feel they're an unlikely pair, even if in the first movie they're the only ones seen having a real conversation, I feel that outside the medical work their personalities would clash (but in a good way!)
> 
> (a tiny confession: I realised I'm _really bad _at disguising who my favourite character is...)__
> 
> _  
> _I also have to admit my opinion of this being the weakest chapter out of the six even though it was the one I was most excited to write. In terms of the writing, motivations, affirmation, emotional delivery, characterisation, I can't say I'm completely happy with it. I made a few minor changes just before posting but I honestly could not think of any way to get this to be really good, so yeah sorry about that._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Thank you to everyone who's commented or left kudos!__  
> 


	5. Viper and Crane

Viper could have cried the Pool of Sacred Tears to the brim with joy as her only emotion.

Mantis usually made her laugh, or sometimes made her annoyed, depending on his choice of joke and who it was aimed at. Though to make her sob with happiness and relief? That was rare. While she was brooding and crying silently in her room she hadn't expected anyone to come in. When they were sad, they usually left each other alone apart from if there was a needed group hug from a particularly traumatic mission. So she almost couldn't hide her surprise when Mantis (of all people) opened the door. And she wanted to applaud him for how well he dealt with her uncontrollable tears. He'd told them years ago that he was very bad at comforting others, especially if they were crying. The moment her sniffs filled the room she thought he'd turn and run but was ecstatic (and partly proud) to find that he was still there.

The affirmation he'd given her was also unexpected. The most unexpected part was that it came from the other masters. Viper had giggled to herself happily after he left, piecing together the realisation that they'd been, effectively, passing round affirmations to each other. Which she thought was uncharacteristically sweet of them.

After finding feathers scattered around various places in the Palace, Viper also realised that there were masters who'd not yet received an affirmation.

Crane was nowhere to be found. His room was empty, and the kitchen and dining room were sparse of life. The training hall was currently used for Po's latest adventure in food with Monkey, Mantis and Tigress as his audience. Triumphant cheers could be heard from inside, which only meant Po's success in (using Mantis' words) "deep-throating a line of spring rolls". Viper didn't approve of it but at least they were having fun. Unlike a certain master who was really starting to annoy her because _where the hell was he._ She slithered outside, took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration, using a tactic only someone as ridiculous as Monkey would use. _Alright, if I were Crane where would I – ITCHY NOSE!_

Viper shook her head violently to rid herself of the soft thing that taking its residence on her face before she started sneezing. Though upon opening her eyes she realised she'd have no need of her last resort.

She picked up the white feather and followed the direction of the wind with it. Looking east she found her target, sitting on one of the branches of a lone tree, looking out passively to the sky. If they weren't so close, he would have appeared at peace, but she knew him well. Viper clicked her tongue in annoyance. Of _course_ he'd be in the hardest to reach places. Speeding her way across the courtyard she weighed her options. She supposed she could always _coax_ him down, but if he was in the tree he definitely wouldn't want to talk to her. Climbing wasn't her strong suit but she'd make her way up there eventually. And if he started to fly away from her? Viper frowned, stopping momentarily, _well_ _I'm often used as a rope,_ she thought. Her brain went into overdrive at various ways she could take him by surprise and wrap herself around his wings. In the end she decided that yes, it would be cruel to render him flightless but then again the cruelness would be mutual if she was made to climb that goddamn tree.

"Crane!" She yelled, hoping that her voice actually carried far enough.

He appeared to not have heard her, or maybe he was ignoring her. _Right,_ she scowled at the bark in front of her, _I guess it's climbing time._ Taking a deep breath, she wrapped herself around the trunk, feeling optimistic that it was thin enough for a few wraps round, maybe the gods were on her side? She began the long and strenuous task of slithering her way up while keeping a death grip around the trunk. As she climbed she realised just how _high_ she was getting, and suddenly became much more aware of the risk of falling. And dying. _This is so not worth it…_

Resting her chin on a nearby branch she looked up, squinting, realising that she _really_ underestimated how high up he was. "Hi Crane!"

Crane looked down at her. "Oh, hi Viper." He mumbled, only just audible. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to-" He stopped at the sound of a branch snapping.

"Oh for _goodness_ sake…"

The branch Viper had been resting her chin on was (after closer inspection) a very dead one. She clung for dear life and slithered up a little higher to where the trunk was easier to grip and the branches looked a lot healthier. Panting and with her heart in her mouth she looked up to take a glance at Crane again, who was watching her with an anxious look on his face.

"Could you – could you help me up?" She managed between snatched breaths, surely he'd take pity on her now…

She braced herself for a moment, waiting for the moment a pair of talons would come down and grab her. But nothing. She looked up and found that Crane had actually gone a few branches _higher._ His hat was held low over his eyes and he was furiously not making eye-contact with her.

Viper started to feel a little guilty then, all his usual signals were there to show her that he _definitely_ didn't want to talk to anyone. So how could she continue to pressure him into telling her what was wrong? Sighing, she decided on the very last option.

"You know Crane, I can't count how many times we could have died without you." She began her affirmation slowly, to not scare him off. "We fall from things in battle so often but you're always there to catch us."

Crane made a small movement to not-so-subtly take a glance down at her.

"And the reason we fall is because we _know_ we're safe, we _know_ you're there for us." She carried on earnestly. "I have no idea what's going through your head right now, but just know that we need you, always have, always will." Going for the risk she peeked up to find him still in silence.

She sighed, _I guess affirmations don't work for everyone._ Dejectedly, she started to move herself down – but forgot the most important part of tree climbing. To keep a firm _grip._

"AAAH!" Viper's fall was swift and terrifying, she honestly hadn't realised she'd climbed so high.

Within moments of her scream Crane grabbed her with practised ease and returned her to the ground she so missed in record time.

He gave her an exasperated look she felt was slightly unnecessary to get his point across. "The green tree viper is not used to climbing trees, huh?"

She shook herself out of her near-death experience. "Yeah okay I get it, the name's not exactly accurate…" A stupid smile played on her lips, if he could be sarcastic then he was most likely just sulking.

A beat of silence. Viper studied him intently, wondering if he was going to talk.

The hat covered his eyes again and his beak pointed to the ground. "Do you – do you really mean that?" He asked shyly. "What you said about me saving you guys – I mean." The stumbling over words Viper hadn't heard since they were young. And though it was sweet it made her again want to question what happened to him.

She resisted the urge to tip his hat up to see his expression. "I may be nice, but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." She said in the sincerest way possible. "You are important and by god you have to be either _blind_ or very stupid to not realise that."

He raised his head and locked eyes with her. "Thanks – thank you, Viper."

Viper couldn't help it, and decided to take her chance. "What's bothering you? What's stressing you out?" Panic rose in his eyes for a split-second and she back-tracked quickly. "You don't have to tell me everything, just… I was just – worried." She finished in a small voice.

He relaxed slightly without the pressure of her expectations. "I'm not stressed." He denied quickly, albeit pathetically in Viper's opinion.

"Yes you are." She said firmly, gesturing towards the numerous fallen feathers circling in the breeze.

Deflating, he scowled at his wings as if it was their fault. "I guess what's bothering me is – " He faltered, seemingly lost for words. "I – it's – something, uh – personal."

Viper blinked at him a few times, baffled by his mystery. "Can you solve it? The source of your stress?"

"Yeah, I think so. But you definitely helped," He smiled at her properly now. "I didn't know I needed… whatever that was, but thank you."

She grinned happily. "It's called an affirmation, I got it from Mantis who got it from Monkey who got it from Tigress who got it from Po."

"I like it." He said simply chuckling at the lengthy explanation. "And I'm sorry for being so… what's the word…?"

"Annoying?" Viper deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Alright then, _annoying,_ with making you climb the tree."

She bowed gracefully. "Thank you for that deserved apology."

Crane gave her a warm and grateful smile. "So I guess I've gotta deal with the source of my stress otherwise I'm gonna be featherless."

Viper nodded eagerly and pushed him slightly. "Yes! That's _exactly_ what you should do!" Anything that involved Crane actually _dealing_ with his issues made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked, birds lose feathers when they get stressed. And fun fact when snakes climb trees all that goes through their heads is "I need to keep a death grip on this tree". Search up a snake climbing a tree on youtube, it's so hypnotising.
> 
> Ok I admit, this is my favourite chapter. Mostly because birdboy is my favourite character (if that wasn't already obvious) and because it was a scene I'd been wanting to write for ages. And again, I made myself laugh with "deep throating a line of spring rolls" like wtf was I thinking at 3am?
> 
> And as I mentioned in my first author's note, this story was going to take a completely different direction. My early plot drafts included Po giving affirmations to all the Five rather than a chain reaction type of thing. This was the second scene I wrote for it, being Po and Crane instead of Viper. The first draft and the final finish of the conversation on the tree are pretty much the same, so if Viper feels a bit like Po, you know why :)
> 
> A note: something I mentioned in the first chapter was maybe writing a one-shot of Viper sneaking into Crane's room to steal a feather. Readers apparently really liked it and so do I :D. A one-shot of those two is in the works right now so keep an eye on my profile for that!


	6. Crane and Po

As he flew off and away, Crane couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face.

The thought that, the others appreciated him so much in battle was elating. If he weren’t flying, there would have been a spring in his step. But in the air, he took wild twists and turns, looped round and round until almost starting a small hurricane. Viper’s words made him want to hug her never let her go, but instead he did a Tigress and kept his emotions in check. He knew that he was needed in battle, but a niggling feeling in the back of his mind always wondered if _they_ knew. After all, they would lift the heavy stuff while he was the support for them to lean on. But Viper telling him how much they trusted him… _god,_ that was enough to tug him out of his stupor. He couldn’t articulate how much he needed those words.

Even if she so heavily missed the mark.

Crane was not suffering from self-esteem issues. He chuckled to himself, thinking of her earnest face, so heavy with affirmations at the ready. Yes, in the past he was not the most… confident of masters, but he could sincerely say he was over that. ( _I definitely am Viper, I definitely am_ ) No, the thing that was stressing him out so much was Po.

And it was slightly embarrassing that he was losing feathers over it.

As he flew over the barracks he saw Po and the others going inside, which meant he’d be in the kitchen, hopefully preparing a delicious noodle soup. And sure enough, his predictions were correct, judging by the wonderful aroma emanating from the entrance to the barracks. He flew in and round the bends to the kitchen at top speed, landing a little inelegantly at Po’s feet.

“Hey buddy!” Po greeted cheerfully. “Don’t worry, dinner will be quick, wanna help me with the vegetables?” He held up a radish, completely unaware of Crane’s mental state.

“Po,” Crane wheezed, catching his breath. “I’m sorry.”

Po frowned. “Sorry about what?” His eyes widened and he spoke again before Crane could come up with a coherent answer. “ _Oh,_ I get it! It’s alright Crane, none of us mind you leaving feathers everywhere!” He looked pointedly behind him.

Crane turned round with a startled gasp at the loose trail of white feathers while Po trailed off in typical Po fashion. “…yeah, it’s a bit early to start moulting, but it happens to the best of –“

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Crane wanted to hide his face but instead charged onwards and resisted.

Po gave him a questioning look. “Then what are you sorry for?”

Crane took a deep breath and closed his eyes in preparation for Po’s inevitable reaction. “For when you became the Dragon Warrior.”

Po frowned. “But that was a year ago…”

“I know! But, I still haven’t apologised to you.” Crane persisted, why was this not going to plan?

Po shrugged. “You don’t need to, Tigress already did it ages ago and anyway, I hold no hard feelings.”

 _Tigress already beat me to it?!_ “When?!” _Stupid damn feline already –_

“I think a month after my epic battle with Tai Lung?” Po’s eyes lost focused, stuck in their happy dream.

Crane opened and closed his beak a few times, at a loss for words.

“Oh and Viper as well… also Mantis after her, then Monkey, but to be honest with ya I didn’t think he needed to, oh and Shifu at some point…” Po carried on, listing the other masters off with his fingers.

Crane felt himself descend into madness. _I am the worst bird to ever exist. Even worse than Shen! And a poor excuse for a master. How can I even be a master after this? And how is Po even friends with me? He should have kicked off at me ages ago! I’m such a bad master that I forgot to do the thing that everyone else remembered! HOW DID I NOT –_

“Hey Crane? You alright?” Po asked uneasily. “You kinda lost me for a minute there…”

Crane looked Po dead in the eye. “I’m sorry. I know, it’s late and you may think you don’t need my apology, but you _deserve_ one from me.”

Po stopped for a moment before shrugging with nonchalance. “Alright, apology accepted. Now could you help me – “

“No!” He exclaimed, holding out a wing to not let Po turn around. “You deserve one from me because I wasn’t sympathetic to you when we first met!” He wanted to cringe at how hysterical he must have sounded.

“And? Pretty justified if you ask me.” Po said with a raised eyebrow.

Crane sighed, he didn’t really want to explain. “Because – because I was –“ He screwed his eyes shut. _Words! WORDS!_ “I was once like you.”

“Like me? In what way?”

Crane winced at the painful memory. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Po scratched his chin in thought before realising what Crane was getting at. “ _Oh_! You mean how you started out in kung fu?” He said excitedly, to which Crane nodded uncomfortably. “Oh man I _love_ that story! You started out as a humble janitor in Lee Dai where you were teased for your skinny –“

“OKAY I GET IT!” Crane pressed the back of his wing to Po’s mouth to get him to shut up. “But my point is, no matter how disappointed we all were at you being the Dragon Warrior, I had a moral _obligation_ to accept you and at least not be a jerk.” He faltered, and closed his eyes. “I saw myself in you, from the first moment you walked in and said you were a huge fan. And you know what, I can’t stop thinking about the way I felt towards you because it was _exactly_ how I was treated when I was a janitor.”

Po (the git) had the nerve to grin. “Do you mean the part where Shifu kept calling me fat? Because that’s almost the same as you getting teased for –“

“Po!” Crane exclaimed, and tipped his hat over his eyes. “Will you stop mentioning that if I tell you you’re right?!”

“Of course of course!” Po nodded eagerly. “It’s awesome to know how similar we are since you’re so cool!” He gushed, stopping when Crane gave him a stern look.

“You should know, that I didn’t feel completely obliged to apologise to you over guilt.” He looked at the ground again, wondering how to word his next phrase. “I knew I needed to because we all like – no, _love_ having you around. As well as being a very – _awesome_ Dragon Warrior, you are a necessity in our stupid, ridiculous, dysfunctional and _chosen_ family. And we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Po was wearing the biggest grin he’d ever seen.

“I didn’t really know how to say this until talking to Viper earlier…” Crane carried on rambling. “It’s called an affirmation. I got it from Viper who got it from Mantis who got it from Monkey who got it from Tigress who got it from _you_. So, thank you for that.”

“Now _that_ was a mouthful.” A voice remarked from the doorway.

Crane turned to find the rest of the Five standing and watching them with smiles as large as Po’s. Monkey was the one who spoke, and couldn’t hide his glee at Crane getting caught out, even for something so trivial.

Crane’s eyes narrowed at them. “How long have you guys been there?”

“Don’t worry sweetie, we didn’t hear any-“ Viper started before Mantis interrupted her.

“Long enough for Po to start reciting your origin story of you being teased for your-“

“GOD could everyone stop saying that out loud?!” Crane’s wings flapped irritably with his outburst.

Tigress flicked Mantis with her claw. “ _This_ is why he said we’re dysfunctional.” Though she was still smiling.

“It was a good affirmation though!” Viper said keenly.

“It _definitely_ was!” Po agreed, still ecstatic. “And was that true? About _you_ getting it from _you_ and _you_ and…” He pointed to the other masters, who chuckled good-naturedly.

“All thanks to you Po.” Tigress said, and Po looked as if he could have flown. “You comforted me in my time of need.” She finished quietly with a private smile between them.

“Yeah! If it wasn’t for you then Tigress wouldn’t have made me want to get another bo staff!” Monkey said happily.

“And then Monkey wouldn’t have made me remember that no matter what size I am, I’m still a kung fu master.” Mantis said with a wink to his best friend.

“And then Mantis wouldn’t have made me feel better about that prejudiced couple down in the village.” Viper smiled gratefully at him.

“Then Viper wouldn’t have helped me deal with the source of my stress.” Crane joined in, all previous annoyances forgotten.

“Aww you guys!” Po almost squealed. “Come here!” He opened his arms wide for a group hug, one which they all eagerly joined.

The hug was warm and peaceful. Though they’d never admit it out loud, all the masters had missed group hugs.

Viper hummed contentedly from where she was wedged between Po and Tigress. “We should do this more often.”

“Hugs?”

“Feelings?”

“Affirmations?”

“Ugh no feelings…”

“I second that.”

“Oh shush!” She reprimanded gently to which they all laughed.

* * *

As Shifu watched silently, he couldn’t help his lips quirking up. His students had their sweet moments, but this definitely took the cake. In the last two weeks, unbeknownst to them, he was well aware of their little… chain-reaction of affirmations. And it got his stamp of approval. After all, it saved him from having to deal with their little tantrums and sulking phases.

Po looked up from the hug and spotted Shifu at the doorway. “Wanna join in?” He suggested cheerily.

“Ah, no thank you,” He said quickly. “affirmations are not for me.”

Po scoffed, still holding the other masters, who were watching him with amused faces. “ _Everyone_ needs an affirmation.”

The affirmations came all at once, so chaotic that Shifu didn’t know whose was whose.

“You’re the best teacher we could ask for.”

“You let us have days off!”

“You know when to not be too hard on us.”

“Even when we act like children, you’re alright with it.”

“The training exercises you come up with are so fun!”

“Oogway would be proud.”

Shifu smiled and nodded. “I know.” He said smugly, to their looks of awe.

He swiftly left the room, leaving them to hug in peace.

(Affirmations became a tradition between the masters after that incident, as they found the effects to be greatly benefiting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, I know, but fluffy is my thing.
> 
> I always felt that Crane's backstory was so similar to Po's. Both had humble beginnings, both were shamed for their species (or bodyshamed, either way you wanna take it), both really wanted to learn kung fu and such. So despite him being my favourite, I have to admit that he was a bit of a prick in the first film. At least Tigress had a good excuse, because he really should have treated Po better. I like to think that they all take the time to apologise to Po, whether they treated him badly or not. I even wrote a one-shot of Tigress saying sorry to him because I feel kinda bad?
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those lovely reviewers who stuck around at each chapter. This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted that has got this kind of response, and I'm very grateful. 
> 
> I'll be posting another six-chapter Furious Five story soon, so I hope you'll be sticking around for that! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
